


do you miss us?

by Kwiimi



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Jealous Annabeth Chase, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, is this light angst i mean, you know it turns out fine lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwiimi/pseuds/Kwiimi
Summary: “Do you miss me or do you miss us?”She pauses in fiddling with her ring. Her lips parted and her voice trembled. “What?”“Which is it Beth?” He doesn’t know when but at some point he scooted closer to her. Hands on his knees and his eyes looked directly into her-----or a percabeth discussion that takes place between Battle of the Labyrinth and The Last Olympian
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Implied Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 25
Kudos: 129





	do you miss us?

**_do you miss us?_ **

  
  


There are so many stars in one night sky. They’re beautiful and so far away. It makes Percy feel small and insignificant until he remembers that the sky is basically his great grandfather stretched across in different directions. Then Percy gets uncomfortable. 

He’s leaving tomorrow morning; off to school again because he can never bear leaving his mom for so long. It’s not a coincidence when he sees ratty sneakers out the corner of his eye, and it’s not a surprise when Annabeth sits down next to him.

He’s not sure how he feels about her lately. She’s one of his best friends, Grover’s the other one, and yet his stomach gets all tied up into knots thinking about her lately. He’s not sure if it’s a crush or just unease with how she treats Rachel; mean and out of pocket. Sometimes, he feels like he’s walking on glass around Annabeth. 

On one hand, the glass will shatter and he’ll need to pick up the shards; and on the other, the glass will make daggers of themselves, and slice him open for the world to see.

“Hey.” She says it casually, like things aren’t tense between them. As if it’s still Annabeth and Percy against the world, and not Annabeth and Percy might be against each other. 

He traces the grooves on the dock with a finger, “Hey…” 

He notices that she doesn’t have her legs as close to the water as he does. It’s a sad fact he notices. She’s still not comfortable with his father’s domain. It makes Percy a little upset. 

“So you’re leaving soon,” She’s messing around with the ring on her camp necklace. Rolling it back and forth between her thumb and pointer finger.

“Yep,” Percy sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, “but I leave every summer, what’s the difference now?” his hands drop back to his lap. 

Annabeth hesitates and then says, “I’ll miss you.” 

“You didn’t miss me before?”

“I miss you now, and I’ll miss you then,” Annabeth looks off to the side, and the next part of her sentence comes off choked like it’s a struggle for her to say it, “that’s the difference.”

“How?” he looks at her, his brows are drawn together when he asks again, “how do you miss me when I’m right here Beth?” Percy’s voice shakes when he says her name, he doesn’t know why he’s so emotional all of a sudden. 

His feelings must be contagious because Annabeth’s next words come out watery, “I don’t know...it’s different now but I’ll miss you.”  
  


That part makes him uneasy. He knows it’s different but it’s almost as if Annabeth’s making it seem like _he’s_ the one that’s different.

“Do you miss me or do you miss us?” 

She pauses in fiddling with her ring. Her lips parted and her voice trembled. “What?” 

“Which is it Beth?” He doesn’t know when but at some point he scooted closer to her. Hands on his knees and his eyes look directly into hers. 

Annabeth’s cheeks are a faint pink, he can barely see it in the moonlight. He wonders if it’s because of his proximity. He needs an answer from her, he doesn’t know what he’d do if she responds, but he _needs_ an answer. 

Her cheeks bulge out like a chipmunk’s for a second, and her shoulders raise. The air feels too hot all of a sudden. Then suddenly she spits out, “What us? There’s never been an us!” 

He scoffs at her, leaning an inch away back from where he was before, “ _Really?_ You telling me about your dad isn’t an ‘us’? Me having to hold you after you almost drowned chasing sirens isn’t an us? Taking on a quest that wasn’t my own just to get _you_ isn’t an us?” 

Percy’s hands are waving around by the end of his speech. He’s surprised the patrolling harpies haven’t found them yet. He sounds angry, he knows, and he probably looks it too. He’d take a knife for Annabeth any day, but she sits here and says there isn’t a them, like they’re not best friends. 

Annabeth’s angry too, he notices, and he’s not surprised when her voice is cold. She’s like her mother that way, cold and biting, “It’s not! It’s not because you’re different and everything is just different!” 

“How is it different? How?” Percy tugs on his hair in frustration. He paces the dock for a second before sitting back down again, his voice is more controlled than from his earlier yelling. “How is it different Annabeth? Because I’m still the same me. I make a friend that isn’t you or Grover or someone at camp and you become someone else! I’m still the same Percy Jackson...I just think I’m hanging out with a different Annabeth Chase.” 

Annabeth opens and closes her mouth a few times. He thinks there are tears in her eyes but he’s not sure. He gets up. 

“Iris message me when you figure it out,” Percy kicks a rock off into the lake water, he bets they gave the naiads a show, “I have to finish packing.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i hate dialogue
> 
> can you tell i love thoughts more. its so fun to get introspective and just start relating stuff. will never not be proud of that glass line lol. 
> 
> anyways yeah not that bad obviously they make up but i had a dream and then it turned into this. the dream had way better writing ill admit.
> 
> follow my tumblr @hazelmagix 🙈
> 
> would you believe me if I just remembered they kissed in botl and completely forgot about it while writing this? yeah me neither


End file.
